All By Chance
by Azatariel
Summary: An Éowyn and Legolas action, adventure, and romance story. Is it all by chance... or is something more bringing them together?
1. The Prologue

Prologue - Before They Knew....  
Just a short INTRO! :) Also - I don't own any other the characters; unless they are my own original ones. However - none of these in this story will be my characters!  
  
~***************~  
  
"Things are not as the seem... remember that always." Legolas woke up with a start. It was that dream again. That same dream he had been having for years. It was growing old - very old. Around 300 years old... to be exact.  
  
Legolas got up and looked around. Nothing had changed. Everything was as green as ever; lush beautiful trees, budding flowers, and the sweet smell of grass. Legolas sighed as he moved skillfully through the trees. He lost thought of the dream as nature manipulated his senses.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
"He will be here before the winter has passed." Eowyn knocked herself out of the daydream. She Grima Wormtongue was standing right beside her. ~Oh now what does he want?~ she thought to herself.  
  
"My lady, the king has asked me to comfort you during your time of need." He said as he swirled her hair with his finger. "Losing a family member can be so hard on one that is so frail."  
  
"I am NOT frail! I am a shieldmaiden of Rohan! Why does no one understand this?" Eowyn's eyes were intense with anger.  
  
"Now, now." Wormtongue started, "I have no want to go to the king and tell him that you are talking absolute nonsense. You are a lady - and ladies do one thing." He paused a moment and looked at her with his menacing eyes. "They keep the race of men alive!"  
  
"Leave my sight! I don't even want to look at you or *think* about looking at you!" Eowyn glared at him and Grima started to mumble under his breathe as he stormed out.  
  
~sigh~ Eowyn looked out of her window. ~Whatever that voice meant by 'he will be here before the winter has passed' - I hope this "he" comes quickly to rid me of this place.~  
  
~***************~  
  
Leave some feedback - this isn't the best introduction, I know. But I suck at beginnings. I have lots of stuff prepared. So look forward to that! Any ideas will gladly be accepted. :) 


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Remember - the first part was just a prologue. Giving you kind of a teaser for what is ahead. :) Introduced the dream stanzas... but now I give you the first Chapter. Now it will start to follow the Two Towers in a way... and after that it will follow RoTK. :) Now for all you Faramir/Éowyn people - this isn't the place for you. Sorry, I like the idea of Legolas and Éowyn; now for book purposes - yes Faramir and Éowyn. But in the movie they just totally messed up Faramir's character. He was ten times nicer in the books. I didn't want poor Éowyn to be married to Faramir! So I just changed it around. Don't send me hate mail because I think another Elf/Mortal couple is cool. ;)  
Also - the rating for this is probably wrong. I just put PG-13 because I will put battle sequences and romantic scenes in the later chapters. Pretty much - it's the same reason why the movie is rated PG-13. No cursing - unless it's something like... "YOU ARE ORC MEAT!" ;) And we all know that that is a curse in itself!!!   
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 : Beginning  
  
***************  
"Legolas! What do your elven eyes see over the rising border?" Aragorn was squinting against the bright sunset.   
"Nothing - only hills and valleys for the next hundred or so leagues." Legolas closed his eyes and sighed as he thought about the next couple of days of travel. It was not a pleasing thought.   
"Well - I'm in a fitting mood for a nap!" Gimli roared from behind Legolas.  
"No Gimli. We cannot stop-"   
"But the last time we stopped was over a day ago!" Gimli interrupted.  
"Maybe we should rest, Aragorn. Even I am getting worn."   
Aragorn looked at Legolas and Gimli. "Alright... we will rest here for the night." His voice seemed stern yet tired. As if rest was gnawing into his thoughts.  
Gimli hopped from the horse and shuffled over to a nearby rock. He layed behind it and peacefully fell asleep.  
"Dwarves..." Legolas said, laughing. "Only they could so quickly fall asleep when danger is so near."   
"Well, let us too feel sleeps great strength."   
Aragorn and Legolas both found themselves a spot as well. Soon they all were sleeping.  
  
(The Morning After)  
  
"Gimli? Gimli... GIMLI!? Legolas, where's Gimli?" Aragorn was up and shaking Legolas vigorously.  
"He's over by the rock, can you not see him?"  
"Legolas... he has gone." Legolas suddenly stood up with a flash of catlike movements.   
"What?" Legolas climbed onto the rock and began to look around. It was morning and fog was rising making it hard even for an Elf to see very far.  
"Man! Elf! Look what I've found!" Aragorn and Legolas both looked in the direction of the voice. "Breakfast!"  
"Gimli - you remind me of Hobbits. Eating whenver possible." Legolas hopped from the rock and crossed over to Aragorn who began to laugh.  
"Whathsowfunny?" Gimli said through a mouthful of lembas bread.  
"It's good to have a Dwarf to keep us lively and on our guard throughout the trip." Aragorn patted Gimli on the back. His laughter waning he said, "After we eat we must ride on."  
They all ate and mounted their horses.  
They rode the entire day only pausing so that only the horses could rest. They continued on through the night and when the sun arose again the next day. They rested that morning and went on towards the west. After a few hours only the sound of hoof clomps could be heard until Gimli broke the silence.  
"Legolas, is there not anything you can do with your hair? It's getting all in my face!"  
"I cannot help it that you're short and have to ride behind me. However, I am glad of your company and humor."  
"Elves... even asking nicely won't get them to do anything for another." Gimli mumbled under his breath.  
"And Dwarves don't know how to whisper quietly. We Elves don't cut our hair - we keep it long for the soul purpose so that it may whip the face of a Dwarf for our own humor."   
"Legolas, Gimli - stop your quarreling. I need both of your assistance. We will stop here for a time. Legolas I need for you to see if there is anything in our path up ahead; and Gimli I need for you to stand guard in case there are any spies from Saruman.  
Gimli went to a higher location while Legolas walked out further to get a better view of the land.  
~Legolas - will you look ahead for me? I have pathetic mortal eyes and cannot look for my own self.~ Legolas shook the thought out of his head. What was going on with him? ~Tired from the long trip already. Two of the Hobbits are being taken to Isengard and the other two are probably dead for all we know at the hands of Sauron. Boromir died and Gandalf has gone off with Shadowfax. All the pain mortals go through - I'm glad I'm an elf.~  
"Anything Legolas?" Aragorn called out from behind him.   
"Yes, not far off their is a huge rock with a village on it. Looks like a place that maybe orcs have already gotten themselves into." Legolas turned to face him. "About a days travel to the south west. We will reach there before we reach Isengard."  
"Rohan - that is where we are going. Many men on horses patrolled these lands once. I know not if they are still following King Théoden's way. Especially so close to Isengard. We will have to make sure that the place is not swarming with Saruman's ideals." Aragorn called out to Gimli who came running down the hill and fell tumbling after tripping on a stone.  
Legolas got on the horse and leaned the horse towards the falling Gimli. Legolas scooped him up with one movement and they rode off.  
"I could have managed that without your help Master Elf!" Gimli was flustered with embarrassment, but soon got over it.  
"Come!" Called Aragorn. "We will come to the city around nightfall tomorrow." The three rode off with the sun setting in the west.   
  
***************  
  
~No... take me instead! She has not done anything to deserve this awful sentence! She is innocent!~   
Éowyn awoke. "NO! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Her breathing was raspy and quick. She looked around as the images slowly left her mind. There had been three of them. Two were tall and one was a bit shorter than the other two. They were trying to help her.   
"Only a dream..." She layed back down and tried to drift off, but sleep was not cooperating. She decided to get up and roam around, maybe then sleep would find her.   
Éowyn walked to the Armory. It was the only place that would put her mind at ease. She looked around and picked up a dagger twirling it around her fingers.  
"Only men must fight to save the race of *man*. I'm just as good as any man, if not better. Why does no one understand me?" Éowyn looked at her reflection in the dagger.  
Suddenly she felt as if she were not alone. Using the dagger as a mirror she moved it around to look at all the corners of the room.   
Nothing.  
Still - there was that feeling of change. The warrior inside of her felt it. She put the dagger down and slowly turned around.   
Nothing.  
~I'm just being childish.~ Éowyn thought to herself. But, there still was that small sense of a change in the air. ~I could have swore there was some one in here with me.~   
She realized that there was no reason to be in the Armory during the middle of the night and people would wonder about her. Quickly she went to her room without any slight pause in her step. She locked the door behind her and again the feeling came over her.   
~Stop fearing what is not there.~ She scolded herself. She lit a candle and placed it by her bed; picking up her favorite book since she was a small child. She crawled into bed and began to read.   
"A draft is coming in through the window - always happens when you're comfortable." Éowyn got up and went to the window. She looked up into the night sky and then down to the land below.   
Messengers from Saruman!  
"I must warn Théoden!" Éowyn ran from her room and to the entry hallway of the king. He was sleeping.  
"Uncle! Please, wake up, some of Saruman's army is coming! Théoden! My lord, please awake!"   
"Why are you troubling the king with nonsense such as this? Saruman is one of our allies. How dare you even think for a moment that he is betraying the king." Wormtongue slithered from his hideout from beside the king's throne. "Éowyn, the beautiful White Lady of Rohan. Do not trouble yourself more. Go on back and rest. The king has no need for you."  
"You are poisoning him with your words - no one comes to Rohan any more. Unless they are Saruman's evil men coming here only to put more poison and evil into this village! The riders are from Saruman!" Éowyn paused and looked at Théoden. He had withered beyond his years. He was poisoned from within; only witchery could have done that. Saruman's poisoned witchery.   
"Éowyn - like I said before. Go before I send you to the dungeon!"  
"You wouldn't dare! My stature is higher than yours and I order you to leave his side at once!"  
"Oh, but I cannot do that. Your king needs me. I know what he's thinking and I have to stay and help him. See, without me - he would be dead by now. I keep him alive, dear Éowyn. We wouldn't want your precious King Théoden dead, now would we? Now go on to sleep; I'll take care of anything that would dare to hurt Rohan or its King." The flow of his words seemed to soothe her. She slowly turned away and walked out of the hall.  
When Éowyn returned to her room she looked outside her window again. They were drawing closer. However - Saruman's messengers only had two horses with two riders.   
~Strange... I know I saw more. Oh, I just need sleep. Whatever it is, Wormtongue will take care of it.~  
She blew out the candle and slid into her bed. Sleep came fast and she was dreaming... yet again.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Again - please leave me some feedback. Thanks for those already who are beginning to read! :) I even like the feedback that says its not all great. LoL! Oh, and the 2nd chapter is currently being written as well. Probably will take me until the end of the week. :) Like around Sunday it'll be up.  
Also - go to -  
www.geocities.com/mystery_phoenix/index.html  
I have a Hobbits and Elves fanlisting there that I would love for all of you to join! :)   
Okay, plugging for myself now over... LoL! 


	3. Chapter 2: They Meet

~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Disclaimer - I don't own the characters. Never have, never will, I don't claim to own them... or anything like that. Overall - ain't mine!   
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
In the following chapter I have got all the notes from the reviews and are now applying them. So, I hope this chapter pleases you guys!  
HERE IT IS!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: They Meet  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Are we there yet!?" Gimli's gruff voice was annoyed. "I want to see this village on a rock with more detail."  
  
"Gimli, we can only go as fast as the horses take us." Aragorn replied. There was a minute of silence before Gimli went on.  
  
"I could get us there faster with my own Dwarf legs!" Gimli cried out with protest.  
  
"Then I'll be glad to stop our horse and give him a break." Legolas smiled. Gimli only puffed out a breath of air in response.  
  
They rode on with the sound of only the horses' hooves hitting the ground. It seemed so much darker than it had been only a few minutes ago. Legolas sensed a change. ~Every second as we're getting closer it gets stronger.~ It was deeper and darker than any other thing he had ever felt before. Sinister and overbearing... it had to be the village. Something definitely was not right there.   
  
"What is it called?" Legolas wondered aloud.  
  
"I do not know - I've never heard anything about a village on a foundation of stone." Aragorn said slowly.   
  
"I say we keep on our guard at all times and if I see any slight of hand while we're here I'll chop off their head with one swing of my axe!" Gimli growled.  
  
"No Gimli. While we're here no sharp of tongue and definitely no swinging of your axe." Aragorn replied.  
  
~He senses it too.~ Legolas looked hard at Aragorn's features. They were set in stone. No movement at all.   
  
Finally they reached a tall, black gate.  
  
"ORCS!"  
  
The three companions dismounted their horses and led them to the safety of the wall as streams of arrows cascaded from over the walls surrounding the village. Literally, with their backs to the wall they slowly moved to the gate.  
  
"We're not orcs! We're friends of your leader!" Gimli yelled at the gate. The arrows ceased and a voice came from inside.   
  
"What is the name of the leader, Orc? Answer me that and I'll let you in."   
"What land are we in?" Gimli whispered to Legolas.  
  
"Rohan." Legolas whispered back.  
  
"Uh, we are - uh... "  
  
"We're friends of the King of the Mark of Rohan; Théoden son of Thengel." Legolas called. Aragorn and Gimli looked at him in awe. "Boromir told me all about Gondor and Rohan - I just happen to remember the King of Rohan's name." They all let out a sigh of relief when the doors opened.  
  
"What a company! A man, a dwarf, and an elf?" A man slowly walked up to them. "I'm sorry that I called you orcs. I don't know whom to trust any more. I'm Éomer son of Éomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark."  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. My companions are Gimli son of Glòin and Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." Éomer nodded to each when their name was called.  
  
"Again, my sincere apologies for my behavior. Follow me - I'll take you to Meduseld." Éomer turned to one of his men. "Take their horses to the stables and treat them well. I'll be in the Golden Hall." Turning back to the company of three he said, "Come."  
  
They followed him through the main path up through the houses and markets. All the people stared in awe at the three. Whispers and shouts of magic and treachery were heard.   
  
Legolas could hear every bit of it. *Mother... it is an elf! Look at his ears! I thought they were only in fairy tales. He's so tall! Is he wicked or good? Has he come to help us? Probably sent from Saruman to poison the King more!* He was looking at each face - there was terror in the elderly and disbelief in the young. ~They think I'm evil. Curse the creator for my elven ears and eyes.~  
  
They reached the top of the village and were stopped by a group of men.   
"I'm sorry Éomer. Wormtongue's orders are that no one may enter the hall with any weapons of any sort." The man glanced at Gimli's axe.  
  
"All right... you will be given your weaponry when you return outside." Éomer even gave his own sword.   
  
They entered into the hall completely unarmed and with no idea of what to expect. A long, dark hall opened itself before them. Glorious in its own way, yet dark and not "golden" at all. Sitting in a throne was a weary old man who looked like he could die any second.  
  
"Uncle? King Théoden, you have visito-" Éomer began, but was interrupted by a slithering shadow in the background behind the king.  
  
"Éomer! Why are you troubling your king at times like this? He needs his rest!" The shadow shifted to a spot beside the king and bent down to his ear. "Elven spies, my lord, from the enchantress of Lothlorien; I've no doubt. Look at their clothing." The shadow whispered into the king's ear.  
  
"Legolas - what did he say?" Aragorn slid behind Legolas and peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Called us spies from Lothlorien." Legolas whispered. The shadow slithered away from the king and looked up at the group.  
  
"King Théoden does not wish to have these traitors in his hall!" It was grinning maliciously.   
  
"But, they have come such a long way to honor the king. They are not traitors - they would have slit my throat already!" Éomer was angered. He walked up to the shadow. "Grima, you are a disgrace to Meduseld and when it comes time you will be gone from Edoras all together!"  
  
"Oh, Éomer." He shook his head. "Guards - remove these *things* from my sight." They all were escorted out by about 15 men.  
  
"By the orders of Grima Wormtongue - Éomer, son of Éomund and... the rest of you... are now suspended from Meduseld until the King is ready for your presence." One man said. "Now, let me take you each to your quarters."  
  
  
***************  
  
  
"Here, Master Elf, is where you will rest." Legolas was pushed in and the door slammed behind him. He couldn't do anything in response. His weapons were still in the hands of the guards along with Aragorn and Gimli's weapons. He walked up to the door and placed his ear against the cold wood. ~Breathing... I have a guard.~ He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"I hope Aragorn and Gimli have better accommodations." Legolas said aloud. He looked at his surroundings. The entire room, other than the door, was made out of solid stone. One small window was opposite the door. He layed down on the only piece of furniture in the room, a bed; and closed his eyes.  
  
~I need a plan.~ Legolas suddenly sat straight up. He moved to the door and turned the handle. Locked. ~Well, it was worth a try. Now on to Plan B.~  
  
He went to the bed and looked over it. He ripped off a bedpost. ~I've resorted to a small, wooden club. Father will be proud.~ Legolas smirked and went to the door. He stood on the side of the door where he would be hidden from anything that might enter. He slammed the bedpost club against the door as half of it broke off. The door opened suddenly.   
  
"Elf!" The man walked in with his sword drawn. "Elf?" Legolas slowly moved directly behind him. He swung the broken club down onto his head. The man collapsed to the floor with a thud.   
  
"My name is Legolas." Legolas said as he grabbed the sword and the keys. He placed the man in the bed and pulled the covers over his head. He quickly moved to the door and shut it behind him, locking it.   
  
~I need to find Gimli and Aragorn.~ Legolas looked down the hall to his left. ~They were heading that way after they put me here.~ He moved with stealth listening for anything suspicious. He didn't meet up with another guard, or anything else for that matter. The halls were lifeless. ~How do they live here?~   
  
Legolas came to a corner. ~More breathing. Must be another guard.~ Legolas slowly walked around the corner to find nothing. He whirled around. Nothing. ~I still hear the breathing.~ It was coming from the room beside him. He placed his ear against the door. ~This has got to be Gimli. Only he breathes this hard.~   
  
  
***************  
  
  
~Beware the figure cloaked in green.~ Éowyn sat up gasping for air. Her eyes slowly widened. A figure cloaked all in green was in her doorway! Éowyn thought back to the nightmare she just had.   
  
Whispering to herself she said, "Beware the figure cloaked in green."  
  
"What? Beware the figure cloaked in green?" The man looked down at his clothes. "I see my presence is known by all now."  
  
"How did you hear me? I barely whispered." Éowyn's eyes hardened on the figure. "Are you a magician? If so, you are not welcome here in Edoras."   
  
"No, my lady. I'm an elf and I'm sorry that I disturbed you. I thought my friend was in this room. I'll excuse myself." He said. Éowyn got out of bed and walked towards him.  
  
"I'm not giving you permission to leave. You have not given me your name." Éowyn said as if challenging him. He turned back around and looked at her. Seeing her for the first time away from the darkness of the room.   
  
"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." He said, "And you are?"  
  
"Éowyn, daughter of Éomund." She said as she tilted her head and looked as his ears.  
  
~Why do people always do that? Wait... ~  
  
"Daughter of Éomund? Is Éomer your brother?" Legolas asked her as if he didn't notice her staring eyes.  
  
"Yes, he is my brother." Éowyn then realized what she was doing. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I've never seen an Elf before."  
  
"Oh, I'm use to it by now. Ever since I've been here, people have not stopped staring."  
  
"I'm really very sorry. We're not use to races other than men." Éowyn shut the door. "I don't want anybody to see my up." She looked at the sword. "Did you get that from the armory?"  
  
"Uh, no. A guard gave it to me." Legolas looked around at her room. More furnished than his was, but still as cold as his was.  
  
"Why?" Éowyn held out her hand for the sword.  
  
"Why, what?" He handed her the sword as she twirled it around with her wrists. "I see you have held one of these before."  
  
"Why did the guard give you his sword?" Éowyn suddenly pointed the sword at Legolas. "In Rohan we do not just give our weaponry to strangers."  
  
"Lady Éowyn, if I have done anything to offend you, it was not my intent." Legolas slowly moved the point away from his throat. Éowyn just moved it to his heart.  
  
"I will cut you straight through if you do not tell me where you got it."   
  
"Wormtongue put me in a room with a guard and I escaped the guard with his sword." Legolas said slowly.  
  
Éowyn lifted her eyebrow, "That all?"  
  
"Yes, my lady." The sword moved away from his heart.   
  
"Grima is a shadow over this place, and Théoden does not even recognize his own family." Éowyn looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry you were mistreated so, but I am not giving you back the sword."  
  
"Is there any way for me to have my bow and arrows and my daggers given back to me that were wrongly taken?" Legolas' voice sounded superior, he did not mean to make it sound that way. Especially around Éowyn. He had only known her for a few minutes, but she was warrior-like and cunning enough to take away a sword and threaten his own life with it.  
  
"You could go look in the armory. They put everything the warriors of Rohan need there." Éowyn said, not looking him in the eye anymore.  
  
"My lady, I must go now. The sun will be rising shortly. Rest well and I hope to see you again soon." Legolas walked out and left Éowyn stunned.  
  
~He was not anything to beware of. Never raised his voice, or even moved a finger to harm me. In fact, he did not move hardly at all. Not even a facial muscle.~ Éowyn sat deep in thought as the sun rose. She wrapped the sword in cloth and placed it underneath the bed. She crawled into her bed and lie there not moving, thinking about her dreams that seem to be telling a story and the elf Legolas.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
"Sleep well, Elf?" Came the voice of the guard. Legolas had moved the guard from the bed and back outside.   
  
"Very." Legolas said with a smile as he noticed the guard with a new sword. "Did you?"  
  
"Well, I had this dream, see? You were in it and you hit me over the head and then I woke up." Legolas nodded his head.   
  
"You only had a dream about me, because you're not use to Elves." The guard nodded in agreement. "When will I see my friends?"  
  
"Oh, right now. King Théoden has summoned all those in Meduseld."  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
Ha! Left ya hanging for more didn't I? Yeah, yeah... I'm evil. I personally think that when you leave on a "Cliffhanger" it creates more suspense.  
Also, this is a totally different meeting that I had planned for Legolas and Éowyn. When I was writing it was kind of gonna be love at first site. That did NOT pan out. It was all sappy - ugh! So, I thought I would make it a weird first meeting. :)   
  
Leave some feedback please! Because I love it and it does make me write better! :)  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 3 - Golden Halls 


End file.
